1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canister actuating devices and more particularly pertains to a new canister actuating device for actuating an aerosol can to spray an insecticide from the aerosol in a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canister actuating devices is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches poles with a canister mounted to the pole where a portion of the pole is retracted to actuate the canister. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows an aerosol can to be actuated through a separate actuating assembly to maintain positioning of the device. Additionally, the device should allow the user to be positioned at an angle from an area being sprayed to inhibit spray dripping onto the user.